Kallestrom Dynasty Wiki
The Källeström Dynasty Welcome to the chronicles and conquests of the Källeström rogue trader dynasty. This page will chart the voyages of Konrad Källeström and the crew of the Consul of Terra. Ship's Crew The Consul of Terra is a vast vessel cradling thousands of souls safely through the void. Among these are a few exceptional individuals without whom, the ship could not extend the light of Emperor to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. 'Konrad Källeström' : Main article: Konrad Källeström Konrad is the 29 year old Scintilla born Rogue Trader, and captain of the Consul of Terra. A highly intelligent, charismatic and calculating scion of a well established Calixan trading dynasty, he has succeeded his father as the holder of the Imperial warrant of trader in 816.M41. With this newly acquired freedom and power he and his crew have ventured into the Koronos Expanse where Konrad strives for personal glory, to uncover the secrets of the galaxy and to extend his families political and financial influence. 'Jarrion Torque' The noble born Seneschal and first officer of the Consul of Terra. Jarrion possesses a shrewd business mind and is a highly skilled diplomat and negotiator. Although not officially tasked with security aboard ship, his ever-growing network of agents ensures that very little avoids his attention. 'Alezander Devino' Hailing from the Calixan death world Phyrr, Alezander functions as Arch Militant, commander of security and primary ship's gunner. Once a bounty hunter active on Scintilla, he is a strong an uncompromising officer letting little stand in the way of achieving his mission. Alezander is the iron fist used to crush the enemies of his master. 'Egor Humax' Egor is Master of the Void, flight marshal and ship's chief pilot. Utterly loyal, he is a pilot of unequalled skill among those in the employ of the Källeström family. 'Al Jubal' Master Jubal is the ageing and physically frail member of the Great Navigator Houses of the Navis Nobilite. He has a natural affinity with the mysteries of traversing the warp and has served the Källeström family as a trusted advisor for the over 80 years. 'Lady Solokov' The mysterious sanctioned astropath transcendent hailing from the Fenksworld aristocracy; she is a woman of few words. The true extent of her powers is as yet unknown, but she functions as a skilled conduit for communications between the vastness of the Koronus Expanse. 'Adept Prime' Born Severus Cortez on the war-world of Petrah VI, between the Cadian System and the Mechanicus forge worlds at Stygies, he joined the Machine Cult at a young age. In 799.M41 he transferred to the Consul of Terra where he acts as explorator and ship's tech priest under the designation of Adept Prime. His expertise in the mysteries of the Machine Spirit ensures the smooth functioning of the ship's vital systems. He possesses a vast intellect and an encyclopedic knowledge covering a wide variety of subjects, specialising primarily in weapons technomancy. Allies 'Lynara Cobolt' : Main article: Captain Lynara Colbolt Captain Lynara Cobolt is the commanding officer of the armed transport vessel, the Penance of Iocanthos. An impeccably dressed and softly spoken women, she is of an unknown age due to the rejuvenat treatments she receives. Lynara is a harsh ships mistress and utterly intollerant of any sign of dissent amongst her crew. Following the espace of the Yu'Vath Star Fortress with the aid of the Consul of Terra, she has sworn an oath to and is employed by the Källeström family to assist with the salage and transport of merchandise and salvage 'Rickard Tsanthos' : Main article: Rickard Tsanthos Weapons and supplies dealer operating from in the merchant's quarter of Footfall. A self-made man, Tsanthos does not engage in conversation about his past, or the origins of his merchandise. He has a contract with the Källeström family to source and supply weapons and equipment in exchange for first refusal on salvaged weapons tech offered for sale. Adversaries The Ecclesiarchy Fel Dynasty Trade Operations The Kallestrom family have expanded their influence into the Koronus Expanse establishing a centre of operations aboard the vast Imperial outpost at Port Wander. Following the discovery and salvage of the lost vessel Righteous Path, Konrad Kallestrom has filed a writ of claim to Magaros System, where he hopes to establish a permanent presence. Category:Browse